This invention relates to roof panel seamers and, more particularly, to a roof panel seamer which forms a standing 90° seam joining two adjacent metal roof panels.
Roof panel seamers have been used for many years to join, or connect, a pair of adjacent metal roof panels having abutting vertical portions, where one of the vertical portions is terminated by an outturned female flange portion with a downturned terminal portion forming a U-shaped channel, and the other of the vertical portions is terminated by an inturned male flange portion positioned in the U-shaped channel of the one vertical portion. The resulting seam has either a ninety degree (90°) or a one hundred eighty degree (180°) profile. Forming the 90° seam is called the first stage, and forming the 180° degree seam from a previously formed 90° seam is called the second stage.
In the real world, the structure underlying the roof panels is not perfectly flat, so that the male flange portion may be spaced from the female flange portion over a portion of the length of the roof panels. In order to have a “perfect” seam, the male flange portion should be up against the female flange portion as the vertical portions of the roof panels enter the seamer. It is therefore an object of this invention to insure that the male flange portion is up against the female flange portion as the vertical portions of the roof panel enter the seamer.